


Perishable, Imperishable

by MarbleWolf



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: *MAJOR EDITS COMING. ON HIATUSRin's body gives out after fighting Satan in theanime. But hes not dead. He swears hes not dead.*Mixed anime and manga! Manga spoilers sorta!This fic has been sitting in my files for a while. A long while. I thought it was too dark to post but I was encouraged by AlextheAlright to post it anyway 😂 so without further ado... my weird fic
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlextheAlright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextheAlright/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER- I do not own Blue Exorcist! 
> 
> Again.... READ THE TAGS. This is a bit graphic. 
> 
> AlextheAlright! You asked for this 😂❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited!

It was over. Satan had been driven back to Gehenna, Yukio was safe, True Cross would be rebuilt. Rin's vision was darkening, the edges going black. He leaned heavily against Yukio as they stumbled towards the other Exwires looking to the sky. Rin wanted to call out to them, to let them know he had made it out. But he couldn't, something felt wrong. His lungs were tight, refusing to function. The hole in his stomach, blood loss and torture seemed to take a larger toll than what was normal for the half-demon. His body just wasn’t bouncing back. In fact… he was cold. 

Without a word, Rin crumpled against Yukio, the whispered promises of a nice long rest tickling his exhausted mind. Yukio's arms tightened around Rin. Yukio shouted, the Exwires rushed over as they finally noticed the twins. Yukio lowered Rin down, Yukio’s trembling hands fumbled to get Rin's shirt up. 

Rin's head was gently lifted and put into Bon’s lap, the others gathered around. Rin didn’t know what exactly had them looking so scared but he was too tired to investigate further. His eyelids felt so heavy... He couldn’t move, his eyes stared vacantly up. Yukio was tilting Rin's head up, Yukio’s lips were against Rin's own, almost uncomfortably warm, forcing air into the limp body. Rin wanted to shove his brother away, but the fact that it made his lungs stop burning so much was jarring. When had he stopped breathing? Then pain shot through him as Yukio began slamming his hands over Rin's chest in a steady beat. 

Sounds were coming back now, they faded in and out. Rin found that he could hear but couldn’t really comprehend what he was hearing. 

“Yukio, he's gone.” That was… Shura? But that doesn’t make sense. Rin was right here, in front of them. Rin could hear sobbing. Hands were holding his hands, tangled in his hair. Even a hand touching the limp, cold tail. Yukio’s hands, still pounded against Rin's chest. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat. Rin's eyes were staring right through Yukio, who hovered above his brother, frantic. Rin's whole body was becoming chilled, an embarrassed part of Rin noticed his muscles relaxing. 

“He’s gone.” There they go again… talking like Rin was dead. Abruptly, Yukio was dragged backwards, Rin could see him struggling against someone in his peripheral. Rin could see the others now that Yukio wasn’t so close. They were all there. Even Angel was standing near by, gazing down with an unreadable expression. Izumo was openly crying. Bon leaned into Rin's sight, his cheeks were shining with tears. He raised his hand and Rin wanted to scream as he placed his hand over the blue eyes. With a gentle stroke, he cut off Rin's vision. The young demon fought to open his eyes back up but couldn’t manage it. This body was dead, but Rin was alive. 

“No!” Yukio howled, his scream was so loud I was sure it damaged his vocal cords. Tiny warm hands touched my face, wiping away the saliva that had dripped down my limp jaw. Larger hands were lifting me up, my limbs hanging like a doll. Yukio was still making inconsolable screams, he was arguing. He knew Rin wasn’t dead. Rin shouted to him in his mind, encouraging him to keep fighting. Rin wasn’t dead, dammit! 

“Yukio, breathe.” Shima’s voice was shaking but firm as he directed the younger brother. 

“Konekomaru.” Bon’s voice was raspy and more gruff than Rin ever heard it. “Get the sword, would ya?” 

The clink of the Koma Sword and a loud sniffle answered him. The sword was set against Rin's chest… and he heard it. The strong throbbing heartbeat pulsing inside the sword's sheath. He longed to draw the sword, and let the blazing fire bring his dead vessel back to life. 

“I’m not leaving him!” Yukio shouted. Rin must’ve missed some bits of the conversation. 

“What do we do with him?” Shura was asking. 

“Naturally, he should be taken to the Vatican…” Angel… snide bastard. 

“We… will t-t-take him to the Monastery.” Yukio’s voice was shaking and he stuttered over his words. 

“To the Monastery.” Shura agreed and Rin could feel himself being moved.

“I will inform the Grigori of the death of the Son of Satan.” Angel seemed far too pleased with his task. Rin winced internally as a coat was draped over his body, muffling his only sense left: hearing. The one sound he could hear clearly was the heart pounding in Bon’s chest. He could sorta hear the crowd getting larger. More footsteps and he recognized Paku’s voice among the noise. Her hands grasped his and she pulled down the coat, soft lips pressing warm kisses to his cold forehead.

By far the creepiest situation he'd been in came when Takara found the procession. He wouldn’t have known it was him if Shima hadn’t exclaimed about him. Tankara had a high soft voice that began reciting verses. “So will it be with the resurrection of the dead. The body that is sown is perishable, it is raised imperishable; it is sown in dishonor, it is raised in glory; it is sown in weakness, it is raised in power; and it is sown a natural body, it is raised a spiritual body. If there is a natural body, there is also a spiritual body.” 

Rin wanted to throw something at him. But his saving grace ended up being Bon’s infamous temper. He snarled, whirling around and yelling for Takara to shut up. As he turned, the coat and the Koma sword slid to the ground. Rin praised whatever God was out there as the sword bounced off the floor and slid open just enough for Rin to feel the familiar warmth of flames. 

Everyone cried out some version of Rin's name and he wanted to surge up and hug each and every one of them. But he was still, body stiffening. 

“His demon heart is still alive. His human… meat suit… is dead.” Shura explained. Rin wanted to see what was happening so bad. He sent another plea to Yukio, and then another hand with calloused fingers slipped my eyelids up. 

“He’s still in there!” Yukio was almost nose to nose with Rin. Rin's flames reached for his own flames, then extended further, hesitantly touching the Exwires. 

Bon sniffled, shooting a look at Konekomaru. “See, I told you. He’s so stupid he’d forget to die even if he got killed.” 

The group laughed wetly, Rin was relieved that he wasn’t about to be cremated… that… wouldn’t have been fun.

“We need to find Mephisto.” Yukio’s voice was hoarse but back to its commanding tone. 

“Already here! My my! What a situation you are in, little brothers.” Mephisto appeared, his grin wide like a Cheshire cat. 

Yukio spun around, waving his hand at the body in Bon’s arms. “Can you fix this? What can we do?” 

Mephisto leaned closer and wrinkled his nose. “Phew… his body is definitely dead. Nothing can be done for that. It will continue to decay. The only thing to do is release his demon heart.” 

Shura lifted the drawn Koma sword. “What do you call this then, huh?” 

Mephisto sneered and Bon reflexively squeezed Rin against him. Mephisto lifted his hands, a green hamster mimicking his movements from the top of his ridiculous hat. “You must” he flicked his hands apart, “break the sword.” 

“Is that safe?” Konekomaru’s voice was trembling. 

“Well. No.” Mephisto shrugged. “But it’s your only choice. Either case… Rin has a possibility of dying. Breaking the sword also poses a threat to Yukio. The true flames of Gehenna could overpower both boys.” 

“Break the sword.” Yukio stated firmly. 

“Mister Suguro. You need to put Rin down. You don’t want to be caught in the possible crossfire.” Mephisto took the flaming sword from Shura. “All of you step back.” 

Mephisto, himself, stepped back, leaving the Okumura brothers in the center. Yukio was propping Rin up. Mephisto bent the sword, the metal screaming in almost an animalistic way. Then with a ringing sound of shattering metal, shrapnel flew everywhere. 

Rin and Yukio’s bodies were immediately enveloped in blinding hot flames. The blue flames poured from them, consuming them. Rin’s body convulsed, unable to scream. Yukio didn’t have that problem, releasing his agonized screams. The flames seemed to come alive, crawling along the floor and, devouring their clothes, hair and continuing into the teens. The flames even consumed Yukio’s glasses, guns and bullets. Mephisto grinned, he was watching the birth of his brothers' once again. 

The demon heart appeared from above as Yukio fell over as dead as his brother next to him. The heart hissed, breaking off into two even chunks and settling over the corpses’ chest of the demonic twins. Skin and hair grew back, the hair as white as snow on both boys. Twin tails intertwined and clawed hands held the brothers together. Rin opened his eyes first, a growl leaving his lips. A few moments later, Yukio took his first breath, eyes snapping open. Mephisto never expected this outcome but he wouldn’t lie. This would be so much fun. His eyes flicked to Renzo Shima. The boy had recorded the whole “birth" with his phone. That video would be in the hands of Lucifer in just seconds. 

Oh, what will you do now? My pawns…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio's POV of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this so I am! 
> 
> *warning for graphic description of a corpse

Chapter 2- 

The sky was glowing with the flames that still bathed the city. It was almost eerie in the silence that followed the all consuming destruction of the once beautiful playground of the Demon King of Time. Rin leaned heavily against Yukio. He was slumped and caused Yukio to stoop to keep him upright. Rin smiled, teeth tinged red from the blood on his pale lips. He was looking at his friends, Yukio's students… They had survived… He released a breath he hadn’t realized he'd been holding. 

Suddenly, Rin inhaled sharply, his muscles tightened and then he collapsed. Yukio's arms kept him from hitting the ground but he couldn't hold his brother up, Yukio's body threatened to collapse. Yukio eased Rin down, shouting out for help as he went limp. The others slid to a stop around the twins but Yukio couldn’t focus on them. His hands were shaking but he managed to tear Rin's shirt open to check the bullet hole. Blood sluggishly wept from the wound, the skin around it was darkening in color. Suguro was easing Rin’s head into his lap, the older boy's eyes frantically drinking in Rin's wounds. Yukio pressed a hand to Rin’s neck, searching for the comforting thrum of Rin’s pulse but was greeted with nothing. Not the faintest sign of life beneath the cool skin. Rin’s eyes gazed upward, the smoky sky reflected in his vacant blue orbs. 

No, no Rin. Please no. Don’t leave me.

Yukio's lips met Rin’s in the kiss of life, his first reaction was to jerk away from the cold dry feeling. He forced air into his twin brother’s lungs, and began compressions, trying to not focus on the snap of Rin’s battered ribs. Never in Yukio's life had he been more grateful for the Doctor’s Meister. Yukio focused on nothing else but count, breath, repeat. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him, his head jerking up to see Shura’s solemn expression. He didn’t stop the compressions. “Yukio, he’s gone.” 

His brow crinkled and he turned back to Rin. He could hear Shiemi sobbing, her hand was in Rin’s. Izumo was kneeling nearby, pale and eyes filled with tears. Distraught, Yukio leaned closer to Rin, preparing for another breath. He froze when he took in Rin's appearance. Shirt ripped open, exposing his wounded torso, chest still and distorted from broken ribs. Rin’s mouth hung slightly open, his lips were blue. His long ears and hands taking on a grey color. 

“He’s gone.” There she goes again. Talking like Rin is gone. But he’s not gone. Yukio could read vital signs but Rin wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. Shima grabbed his shoulders, hauling him away from Rin. Yukio thrashed, couldn’t they see Rin needed me? He needed to help him. To fix it. 

Suguro was lifting a trembling hand, and closed Rin’s beautiful blue eyes. Something broke then. That action felt too final. 

“No!” the sound ripped itself from Yukio's throat, Shura had a vice grip on his arms. Shima stood between Rin and Yukio. The younger twin howled, knees threatening to give out. 

“He’s not dead!” His screams wild. He was unable to turn away as Suguro began to stand, cradling Rin against his broad chest. Yukio suddenly couldn’t breathe, he was “breathing" but not enough to satisfy the aching lungs. A wave of dizziness swept through him. 

“Yukio, breathe.” Shima’s voice was shaking, tears making his eyes seem darker. 

“Yukio, you need to go rest. Find a doctor to check you over.” Shura suggested, trying to tug further away from the corpse. 

“I’m not leaving him!” He snapped, yanking himself from her grasp. Yukio looked back to Rin, seeing him snug against Suguro, his sword against his chest. His tail was dragging against the ground, his arm dangled in an almost unnatural way. 

“What do we do with him?” Shura asked, gently. 

“Naturally, he should be taken to the Vatican…” Angel drawled. Yukio wanted to punch him…but couldn’t stop looking at Rin. Not for a second. 

“We… will t-t-take him to the Monastery.” Yukio didn't care that his voice was shaking. The whole of his chest was throbbing with a sharp pain. 

Rin wasn’t dead. Yukio told himself firmly as something tugged at his clouded mind. 

“To the Monastery.” Shura agreed and tugged Yukio along.

“I will inform the Grigori of the death of the Son of Satan.” Yukio sighed in relief as they left Angel behind. He could see a crowd beginning to form as curious civilians stepped out into the smoky air. Yukio shed his Paladin cloak, grimacing in disgust at the fabric. With careful maneuvering, he draped the coat over Rin. Rin would have looked wonderful in it. If only he had had the chance to become Paladin. Yukio didn’t want to cover his head but carrying a… not dead… body through the streets will attract unwanted questions. 

But as they began the trek to the Monastery, the crowd parted for them. They knew. They couldn’t see who it was, but they knew. This was a death march. Paku broke away from the crowd, racing forward. She stopped before them, her eyes fearful and searching. Izumo stumbled to her, they embraced for a moment. Paku broke away from the hug, her hands reaching for Rin.

“May I say goodbye?” she was asking Yukio. He wanted to say no. He wanted to snatch his brother away and not let anyone near. He nodded his consent. She pulled the coat down, held his cold hand and kissed him gently. He sucked in a breath and looked away. This was all too real. But at the same time it wasn’t. 

Yukio pondered the thoughts, unable to think straight from the all consuming exhaustion, grief, guilt, and a relentless soreness. From the shadows of a ruined building, Takara appeared. The puppet was on his hand studying the pitiful group.

“Takara?! Where the hell have you been?!” Shima gasped.

Takara's mouth opened for the first time. He spoke in an ethereal voice. His words chilled them to the bone. “So will it be with the resurrection of the dead. The body that is sown is perishable, it is raised imperishable; it is sown in dishonor, it is raised in glory; it is sown in weakness, it is raised in power; and it is sown a natural body, it is raised a spiritual body. If there is a natural body, there is also a spiritual body.” 

As Yukio pondered his words, Suguro lost his temper, whirling around with a snarl. The sudden movement made Rin’s sword, and the coat slip off, clattering to the ground. The sword slid from its sheath and blue flames covered Yukio. And Rin. His body looked even worse in the sudden light, but the sword wouldn’t react if Rin was dead. I knew it. 

Yukio, I can’t see. Help me. 

This time, the feeling in Yukio's mind formed words. Rin’s voice whispering in his mind, urgent. He rushed forward as the other cried out to Rin. Yukio gently worked his eyes open and met the demon eyes, the flame in his eyes so very welcome. 

“He’s still in there!” Yukio sounded hoarse but his chest was warming with joy. Rin’s flames fluttered and entwined around and around. Tears threatened Yukio's vision. 

Bon sniffled, shooting a look at Konekomaru. “See, I told you. He’s so stupid he’d forget to die even if he got killed.” 

Yukio chuckled, his mind nearly delirious from the sudden dissipation of the grief. 

“We need to find Mephisto.” Yukio stated, his mind full of Rin’s joy. 

“Already here! My my! What a situation you are in, little brothers.” Mephisto appeared, his grin wide and for once welcome. 

Yukio spun around, beckoning at Rin’s corpse in Bon’s arms. “Can you fix this? What can we do?” 

Mephisto leaned closer and wrinkled his nose. “Phew… his body is definitely dead. Nothing can be done for that. It will continue to decay. The only thing to do is release his demon heart.” 

Shura lifted the drawn Koma sword. “What do you call this then, huh?” 

Mephisto sneered and Bon shifted, squeezing Rin closer to his chest. Yukio would have to talk with him about his clingy behavior later. Mephisto lifted his hands, a green hamster mimicking his movements from the top of his flamboyant hat. “You must” he flicked his hands apart, “break the sword.” 

“Is that safe?” Konekomaru’s voice was trembling. 

“Well. No.” Mephisto shrugged. “But it’s your only choice. Either case… Rin has a possibility of dying. Breaking the sword also poses a threat to Yukio. The true flames of Gehenna could overpower both boys.”

“Break the sword.” he stated firmly. It wasn’t even a question in his mind. It was his duty to protect Rin. He couldn't live without Rin. 

“Mister Suguro. You need to put Rin down. You don’t want to be caught in the possible crossfire.” Mephisto took the flaming sword from Shura. “All of you step back.” 

He went to Rin, propping him up. Yukio distantly noticed his neck was beginning to stiffen. Yukio swallowed down his fear and turned to watch Mephisto grasping the sword. The sword distorted then screeched, the blade practically shattering. Yukio can’t describe what happened next. The pain was indescribable. All he could see was blue. Rin’s body seized, he could hear screaming. Then everything went black.

The stench of burning flesh and sulfur permeated the air. He was aware of the world around him but it was a struggle to awaken. It was like clawing through sludge. But finally, finally, he managed to force his screaming lungs to work and forced his eyes open. 

Everything was so bright. The light of blue fire illuminated the surroundings in the foreground but further back, the light came from red/orange flames destroying buildings and trees. Next to him, Rin was awake. Rin’s hair was a pure white, shining like snow under blue Christmas lights. The demon heart was over his chest and a quick check to Yukio's own chest revealed, he too had a portion of the demon heart. 

An alien thirst threatened to consume him. Something primal stirring. Rin was howling with laughter, Yukio sat up peering down at his hands. The nails were elongated, clawed tips. His teeth felt too large for his mouth. Yukio shivered and snapped his head up with a crack.

Mephisto was looking straight at the pair of twins. He looked far too pleased with himself. Something rumbled in Yukio's chest, a low, deep sound. He lunged to his feet. He distantly noticed the long tail lashing, the fur was thicker and shorter than Rin's. His mind blurred as his eyes swept his surroundings with a disinterested stare. 

It was then he noticed Rin had wandered off to harass the Exwires. They were clumped together as Ryuuji tried to stay between the raging demon and the students. 

“So what do you think about your new form, Okumura-sensei?” Mephisto drawled. Yukio lunged for his throat. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin grapples for control against his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning- This chapter contains heavy graphic violence.

Chapter 3- 

  
  


He had never felt so alive. His flames jumped and twisted, creating shapes that flickered out of existence. His teeth felt cramped in my mouth. Rin looked up from studying the claws on his hands and caught a glimpse of his friends. They were pale, stark in the glow of the flames. Suguro was slowly side stepping to get everyone behind him. Rin stood in one graceful motion, and grinned in a feral manner. Suguro raised his prayer beads, sending a snarl back at Rin. 

This will be fun. 

Rin rushed them, laughing as Suguro activated a shield between them. His deep voice chanting a sutra. Rin bounced back and landed in a crouch, flames expanded outward. Cracks were already forming in Suguro’s shield. Rin's tail lashed, they were weak. They had been fighting all night just as he had. Suguro was trembling, Shiemi looked close to passing out. Izumo’s familiars were nowhere to be found even as she clutched the summoning papers, the normally stubborn girl leaning against Konekomaru for support. Shima was holding his K'rik in a white knuckled grip, using it as a cane. 

“Come on! Wake up!” Rin jeered, lunging at the shield. The cracks spider webbed outward as he made contact. “DON’T YOU WANT TO PLAY?” He cackled madly, something inside of him grappling for control. Rin's head throbbed and he ripped at his hair, cutting his hand on his horns. 

_ No, you had your fun. It’s my turn. _

He raised his hands to rip through Suguro’s shield when he heard Yukio yell. 

_ Oh yeah… I have a brother. _

Yukio, white haired, furry tailed, and very naked was lunging at Mephisto. Things seemed to slow down for a moment. Yukio, lips pulled back in a feral roar, completely missed Mephisto, soaring over his shoulder and landing with a thump. Rin snickered at Yukio’s plight.

“Now, now. That’s not nice.” Mephisto scolded. He shot Rin a grin and he growled, contemplating rushing him. Suguro’s shield shuddered, more cracks forming. Yukio stood back up, his eyes like shards of ice, and Rin decided to have some fun first. He turned his attention back to the Exwires and raked his gaze over them.

Rin licked his fangs, a part of him wondering where this urge to kill came from. Something slammed at his brain, something wanted control of this body back.  _ I don’t share. _

Rin shattered the barrier with one hard hit, his claws catching Suguro across the face, he dropping down to his knees. Shima’s k’rik shot infront of Suguro, Konekomaru dragging the exhausted Aria back. Rin didn't hesitate to reach out, grasping the K'rik and yanked the pink haired boy forward. He screamed as Rin slammed him to the ground, his head making contact with the hard rocks, red staining the pink hair. Blazing hot blue flames licked at him. Rin could hear a cacophony of sound as everyone began screaming. The sounds grated on him, his sensitive ears ringing. Shima was holding Rin at bay by holding the K’rik between them. Other hands were attempting to pull the half-demon back but the heat of his flames drove them back. 

Rin snapped at his face, pleasure coursing through him as he drank down Shima's palatable fear. Rin wanted more of that feeling. He leaned his weight down, and sank his teeth into the fingers holding the K'rik up. Blood filled Rin's mouth, Shima’s arms gave out, fangs inches from his throat. Rin closed his teeth over the ultimate prize. 

Rin's vision blacked out, an aggressive heat covered his skin, at the same moment, a pair of hands dived down and yanked on his tail. Rin was dragged backwards by his tail, and he thrashed, wheeling on the person holding the tail. Suguro kicked the half-demon in the face, the jaw popping as Rin tried to bite him. Rin could see lips moving, tears, the drops of blood reflecting the blue, black and red fires raging around us. The scent of burnt flesh cloying in the air. Shima was bathed in black flames, the front of his shirt wet and shiny with blood, his body littered with burn marks. The ring and middle fingers on his right hand were completely gone. A black flame demon hovered over him, snarling. Rin tried to lunge for the new demon. 

The green hamster from Mephisto’s hat leapt, changing mid-leap into the Earth King. He planted his feet against Rin's back, pinning him down. Shiemi and Shura had Yukio down, Nii and Shura’s snakes holding him down while nearby Mephisto was raising a lazy hand. With just that hand, he had somehow calmed the uncontrollable flames of blue and black.

Suguro’s hands were sticky as he pulled them away, his palms burnt. His cheek was weeping blood at an alarming rate. Something seemed to hit Rin then. The thing in his mind grappled for control. Then it felt like he had been doused in ice water. Yukio looked up at Rin. The fear creeping onto his face as well. Shura was bleeding heavily from a claw mark on her shoulder, Shiemi was sobbing uncontrollably. Shima’s fingers were gone. Everyone was staring at Rin. The taste of blood on his lips had his stomach rolling. 

Why? Why did that happen? What came over me? His head felt heavy. He shut his eyes, finally going limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about Shima. But it had to happen.


End file.
